Ahh Fuuey
by ninjaboy76
Summary: Yes it's Cliche. Katara and Fuu are captured by prince Zuko. Fuu loves matchmaking. KataraZuko, SokkaSuki, AangKoko, HaruFuu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. People are stupid if they sue me. Blahdy BlahBlahBlah. I don't even own Fuu.

Katara had been at the market with her "friend" Fuu. She had met Fuu when she was looking at jewelry. Fuu had said that they were pretty. Katara agreed. Fuu wouldn't leave her alone after that. The redheaded Fire bender continued following her. Things got a little rocky when they were captured.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Katara asked. Fuu shrugged.

"I don't think we are," she replied as if nothing had happened. Katara sighed and hugged her knees. Fuu plopped down next to her and began humming a really annoying tune. Katara didn't mind though. It was better than the silence that had been on the boat. Both of them became alert when someone came in. It was Zuko and Iroh. Katara gasped and Fuu stared at her. She looked back to the two men.

"I think she needs to use the restroom," Fuu said. Katara gave her a look. "What? My brother used to make that noise when he figured out he needed to pee," Fuu said in her defense. Katara made a groaning noise.

"Where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"If I knew I still wouldn't tell you," Katara said in defiance. She stood up and walked over to the cell bars. "Now let me out of here!" It shut her up when his hand clasped onto her throat.

"I don't like feisty girls. I like girls that are loyal, obey me, and that know when to shut up. Everything a dog does. You are like a cat. You have your own mind. I hate cats," Zuko said. He let go and Katara fell to the ground.

"Great analogy Prince Zuko. I have taught you well," Iroh said.

"Uncle," Zuko snapped in annoyance. Fuu giggled. Katara inwardly sighed. Fuu had no idea what they were getting into.

"If we bought you a puppy would you let us go Zuki?" Fuu asked. Katara grabbed Fuu's hand.

"My name is _Prince _Zu_ko._" He replied in annoyance. "Why would I want a puppy?"

"Well your analogy hinted that you liked dogs. Katara is like a cat so you hate her. Why not let her go?"

"I need her to capture the Avatar." Katara's arms flew up over her head.

"What is it with your Avatar fetish?" she asked angrily. Fuu giggled some more. Katara was going to get herself killed.

"I didn't know WHY Zuki wanted the Avatar," Fuu said as she burst into laughter.

"What are you implying, peasant!" he exclaimed.

Sorry about the short chapter I just wanted to get it started R&R flame if u want


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. People are stupid if they sue me. Blahdy BlahBlahBlah. I don't even own Fuu**

**Sorry about the late update were just getting our pool ready and it takes allot of work so sorry again now then enjoy oh and by the way thanks to**

Aang and sokka were patiently waiting for katara to get back from doing the supply shopping

Or at least aang was sokka was whining about being hungry... again

Maybe we should go look for her aang suggested

I'm sure shes fine sokka replied

I just hope she gets back soon though I'm starving sokka whined

Food is that all you can think about? I don't know about you but im going to go look for katara I'm really worried

Fine ill come to but just to prove she's fine sokka snorted

**On zuko's ship**

Zuko was feeling something he didn't feel very often and that was regret for grabbing kataras neck when his uncle just barged in on him without even knocking

Just like iroh zuko thought angrily

What is it uncle this better be good he angrily growled

We think we know where the avatar is iroh said

What do you mean you think? Questioned zuko angrily

Some of your men say they think they spotted him and the water bending girls brother the one that's always hungry iroh answered

Why didn't they apprehend him zuko yelled

Because they weren't sure if it was him iroh simply answered

Set a course for that island now! Prince zuko roared

A please would have been nice answered iroh

DO IT **NOW!**

**Read and review flame if you want ill try to update soon**


End file.
